<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>curiosity killed the cat (satisfaction brought it back) by englishsummerrain, goldhorn (englishsummerrain)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817131">curiosity killed the cat (satisfaction brought it back)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain'>englishsummerrain</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/goldhorn'>goldhorn (englishsummerrain)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all the little things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Breeding, Collars, Come Eating, Dom Zhong Chen Le, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Petplay, Snowballing, Sub Lee Jeno, as kinky as it sounds it's pretty cute too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/goldhorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno's got a few surprises up his sleeve, but Chenle does too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all the little things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>curiosity killed the cat (satisfaction brought it back)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't believe I wrote 6k of jenle porn instead of working on actual fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno has seen the list. </p><p> </p><p>It took a lot of wheedling and a lot of boba runs—a lot of general bribery towards Chenle. Delivering him fast food while he was cramming in the library and accompanying him to the law department mixers in the only formal clothes he owned. Being introduced as his boyfriend was weird, but Jeno managed it—asked all the right questions and dialed on the charm that had always made him his friends’ mothers’ favourite.</p><p> </p><p>“They thought you were lovely,” Chenle says. They’re sitting on one of the backseats in the bus, night lights flashing around them, gentle pattering of rain breaking across the windows and splitting the passing headlights into tiny droplets, traffic lights dappling reds and greens across the side of his face. He’s leaning his head against Jeno’s shoulder and Jeno has his arm wrapped around him, playing with the drawstrings on his hoodie—one of Jeno’s that Chenle had decided was his property now—and just enjoying his presence. </p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?” Jeno asks. Chenle reaches up to tangle their hands together and sways slightly, like he’s thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hot,” he starts, counting off the reasons on his fingers, “and you’re sweet, and you’re charming. You look so smart in your glasses. You. Hmmm.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Just got distracted. You really do look good in those glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve told me that many times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno presses a kiss to the top of his head. “What else are you thinking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is entrapment,” Chenle protests, but it’s with a laugh, low and in the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it entrapment if you’re willing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna quote your lawyer lingo to me again?”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle bats at his hand. The bus pulls up to a stop—the shelter lit by a single street lamp along a suburban roadside—and a couple of teenagers take a seat at the front.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m just saying you’re goading me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Into what.”</p><p> </p><p>“Into,” his voice drops an octave, a low rumbling whisper, “telling you how fuckable you looked.”</p><p> </p><p>It sends a shiver through Jeno, head to toe, a jolt of hot heat. Objectively at this point Jeno absolutely knows Chenle has a thing for him in his glasses—well, he knows Chenle has a thing for him in general—but it’s still good hearing it. Hearing that shift in Chenle’s voice, from bubbly and playful to the precursor of him getting bent over something and fucked until his knees are weak.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you gonna do about it?” Jeno asks.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle looks up at him and smiles, so sweet it’s saccharine, eyes crinkling. “I have ideas. Do I really have to tell you to keep being patient?"</p><p> </p><p>At this point—no, but Jeno still kind of enjoys it. The anticipation is half the fun.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s not sure if the idea involves Jeno suffering through dry small talk with Jaemin when he gets home—all the while Chenle is playing on his Switch and smirking at him—but he is sure it ends with the two of them in Jeno’s bed. Jeno on his back with Chenle on top of him, kissing him deep and wet, his hands tangled in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby boy," Chenle says, and Jeno arches into him, quivering. The way they're lying means his cock rubs up against Chenle's ass and it's kind of delightful—he still has very little desire to fuck him, but it's a nice ass all the same. "Wish it was just us," he murmurs. "Wish I could make you beg for me."</p><p> </p><p>"You still can," Jeno says. “There’s nothing stopping you.” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle sucks at his jaw and then presses a kiss to the skin. </p><p> </p><p>He's gotten more confident these days—more confident in giving Jeno what he wants, in being assertive but not rough. There's still his spark and bubble underneath it all, even when he's being dominant—and honestly that's the most sexy thing. That when he's smiling and telling Jeno to beg for him his cum—that it's still so very Chenle. That he giggles with him and holds his hands and calls him an idiot with nothing but affection, that when he fucks Jeno into the mattress, it couldn't be anyone else but Chenle. </p><p> </p><p>The worst part is that now Jeno finds it so much harder to find porn to his tastes. Before he was content with anything—now he's been conditioned. He needs his doms to be laughing and full of mischief, cooing at their sub with all the joy in the world. He's been ruined in some ways, elevated in others.</p><p> </p><p>"Not the way I'd like it," Chenle says.</p><p> </p><p>"What would you like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm," Chenle says. "You know how your voice gets all whiny when you're on the edge? How you get all high pitched and loose? That's what I want."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't want to scar Jaemin for life, I'm guessing?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one who has to live with him."</p><p> </p><p>"He's your lab partner though."</p><p> </p><p>"True. Still. Don't shit where you eat."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's not talk about shitting while we're naked, please," Jeno laughs. Chenle presses another kiss to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah alright," he says. "How demanding of you."</p><p> </p><p>"The only thing I'm about to demand is your cock in my ass," Jeno says. Chenle lets out a snort of laughter and tugs on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boys don't make demands. They ask nicely."</p><p> </p><p>Jeno shivers, recognising the edge that creeps into Chenle's voice. He's not even sure if Chenle's realised he's developed it, but it's happened all the same. Lower than his speaking voice, layered with lust and something a little possessive. Something that causes a Pavlovian response in Jeno. His cock twitches and he shudders, wants to whine.</p><p> </p><p>"Please fuck me, Chenle," he says. They'd tried using sir a week ago—when Jeno had worn a collar for the first time—but Chenle had found it a little too weird, a little too formal for the now and now. It doesn't bother Jeno too much to use names—he's warmed up to it, thinks it's intimate in a different way. It's kind of sweet because it's unique to them—they're the only Jeno and Chenle out there. They're the only people like themselves—and that's special.</p><p> </p><p>"That's better. I knew you had it in you," Chenle says. "Good boys <em> do </em> get rewarded."</p><p> </p><p>He watches with hooded eyes as Chenle rolls the condom on himself, the way he nudges at Jeno to move into position. One leg up, spreading himself open. He’s jonesing for it, so ready. All of Chenle’s teasing, his fingers squeezing at his bicep when they’re walked up the front steps to the apartment building. Hand on his ass in the elevator, subtle little points of touch that sent pulses of heat to his gut. It’s all built up to this, Jeno watching him as he lines himself up. The subtle touch of his hand on the inside of his thigh, just nudging him to spread a little wider, hold his legs a little higher, until he’s completely exposed. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle pushes into him and the sheer relief that washes over him is like ecstasy. Jeno’s head hits the pillows and he lets out a long moan, muffled around the shape of his fingers in his mouth, trying to clamp down on the noise.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Chenle says, rocking into him, steady motions that press him deeper inside Jeno with every movement. He runs a hand up Jeno’s leg, lifts it higher to press a kiss to his calf. “Look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno wishes he could see. He’s sure he looks beautiful, stretched out around Chenle’s cock, all open and ready for him. Chenle shifts and pushes into a little more and Jeno whines, again. He can’t help but respond to him. He’s hot and needy, and having Chenle inside of him is only part of the equation. He needs him to move, needs him to fuck him. He needs to feel the motion and the stretch, to feel filled and satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>“Wish I could,” Jeno says. Chenle arches an eyebrow, pushes his shirt up his chest and spreads his hands against Jeno’s stomach, fingers tracing the definition of his abs. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna?” The tone of Chenle’s voice is like a lightning strike, bursting through Jeno in sparks of electricity, arousal spiking in his blood and causing his cock to twitch where it lies against his stomach. Jeno reaches to wrap a hand around himself and stares at Chenle—who isn’t fucking<em> moving </em> despite having his cock inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle blushes, deep crimson—a different kind of flush to the one creeping along his bare shoulders. A blush of embarrassment. “Um,” he says. “Forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>Normally Jeno wouldn’t let it slide—would prod and poke until he gets the answer from Chenle, but right now he has other things on his mind. Namely getting dicked into the next dimension.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Jeno says. “Just go.”</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>He leans over Jeno and adjusts, kisses him as he fucks into him. Each snap of his hips draws a whine from Jeno's throat, something he can't fully control. Chenle hushes him but it does little—he just pants into his mouth instead, asks for more, until Chenle is pounding into him, pleasure building, the stroke of his hand on his cock completely out of time with his thrusts but still <em> enough. </em>Enough that Jeno spills all over his fist, his moan swallowed by Chenle's kisses. </p><p> </p><p>He lifts his hand for Chenle and in an instant finds his fingers in his mouth, Chenle cleaning the cum from his skin with vigour, shuddering and gasping, his eyes fluttering shut as he buries himself inside of Jeno and comes.</p><p> </p><p>In the post sex haze, gold and thick, the two of them are lying together with Jeno playing big spoon. Chenle’s back on his Switch and their legs have become tangled. He runs his toes up and down Jeno's calf, and it's here that Jeno shoots his shot. </p><p> </p><p>"You gonna show me that list yet?"</p><p> </p><p>Chenle, to his surprise, just grunts. He pauses his game and reaches up to grab his phone, unlocking it with his thumbprint. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure," he says, angling the screen away from Jeno for a few seconds before shoving it back in his face. "Here you go."</p><p> </p><p>See—here's the thing. Jeno's smart—wicked smart, really. Top of the class. All the good shit. But it doesn't mean he's <em> smart. </em> He realises this now, mostly because he'd never thought of the very real possibility that Chenle had written his list in <em> Chinese </em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna translate?" Jeno asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna send me it so I can translate?"</p><p> </p><p>Pause. Long pause. Chenle purses his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Sure."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He has the list—Chenle's handwriting not treated favourably by Google translate—now he just needs to understand it.</p><p> </p><p>It's a tease and a challenge all at once. To be so tantalisingly close to unlocking all the kinky parts of Chenle's mind and falling short. Jeno's been fairly open with his desires right from the get go, but Chenle's bedroom preferences are something he's shy about. After the brazen boldness with which he'd asked Jeno to take his virginity he'd expected more, but seeing this side of Chenle that blushed when Jeno asked him if he wanted to spank him—it was sweet. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Jeno has to know. Curiosity might have killed the cat—but satisfaction brought it back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is kind of kinky." Renjun says. Jeno had finally mustered up the courage to ask for help, from the only Chinese speaker he really trusted. "What have you been doing with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Most of the stuff we talked about. Just. You know."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Renjun says. He has Jeno’s phone on the table beside him with the screenshot open, and is transcribing it into his notes app.</p><p> </p><p>When he’s done Renjun screenshots the translation and sends it to him, then slides his phone back across the table. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky I spent my teenage years sexting in online chat rooms. Though you should really ask Chenle where he learned all these words, because it definitely wasn’t his mum.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno looks at it like it's the holy grail. An entire fucking list of filth—of the things Chenle wants to try do to him. His eyes glaze over a little and he has to shake his head to clear the thoughts away.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Renjun," Jeno says.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Tell me how it goes?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin and Donghyuck are away for a drama retreat, and it means Jeno can finally, finally get things done. There's a few things planned, but Jeno has some tricks up his sleeve too. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle is playing video games, still sapped out from the class he'd just come from. Spring is edging closer and closer to summer, and he’s started to dress cooler because of it—hoodies and beanies traded for bucket hats and baggy t-shirts that show off his collarbones. His shirt rides up slightly and there’s a thin strip of skin showing between the waistband of his jeans and the hem of his shirt, the faintest dusting of a happy trail that makes Jeno’s mouth water. He knows where it leads. He knows where he wants this to lead. The list is in the forefront of his mind—all the things he’d mentioned casually to Chenle immortalised. </p><p> </p><p>The collar jingles around his neck as he clasps it together, tiny bell rattling. He’d felt stupid buying cat ears, but now he appreciates it. </p><p> </p><p>He feels a little ridiculous walking back out into the lounge, especially considering Chenle doesn't look up from his phone, but it's all part of the game. Jeno hovers over him for a second before he drops onto the couch, runs his hands up Chenle's legs. Chenle shifts as if it's instinctual—opens his legs a little more and murmurs "What're you doing babe?"</p><p> </p><p>“Keep doing what you’re doing,” Jeno says. It’s all part of it. “I’m not here.”</p><p> </p><p>He presses his face against Chenle’s crotch and nuzzles at him, feeling the shape of his cock inside his jeans. Chenle lets out the softest noise, an exhale of breath, but he listens to him. </p><p> </p><p>God. Jeno’s already hard. He’d been turned on from the second he’d put the collar on, but being back here with Chenle laid out all lazy in front of him just makes him even hotter. He’s trying to be patient—knows the reward will be worth it—but god does he want his cock inside of him already. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno doesn’t talk. He just purrs, pressing kisses along Chenle’s cock, fingers massaging the inside of Chenle’s thighs. A meow, a press of his nose against him, and his eyes flick up to Chenle’s face. They make eye contact for the briefest of seconds, Chenle’s tongue darting out to wet his lips, and then he goes back to his game. </p><p> </p><p>This is the game. This is where they compete. This is Jeno pushing him, playing with him, trying to make Chenle break. His insatiable need for Chenle driven to the extreme. Chenle loves it too, of course—he loves playing into it, making Jeno feel like he’s ignored, teasing him with his attention. But this is new for them. Jeno’s wanted to try it for a long time—now he can. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to be Chenle’s pet—his kitty cat boy who wants nothing but his love and affection. </p><p> </p><p>And his cock. He supposes there is a little difference there.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno undoes the button on Chenle’s jeans and takes him out of his boxers—doesn’t really even try to tease before he takes him into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeno,” Chenle says, and Jeno responds by taking him in deeper, bobbing his head and <em> trying </em> to be obscene. His eyes are on Chenle’s face—he can read it in the tension of his jaw, how he’s trying his best not to look at Jeno even though Jeno must look so sinful right now. His collar bell rings with every bob of his head, a little jingle to accompany the wet noises of his mouth, and Chenle’s breath is laboured.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep playing,” Jeno says, after he’s pulled off to lick along the length of Chenle’s cock, alternating kisses and presses of his tongue. He nuzzles at him and jerks him off slowly, revelling in the taste of him.</p><p> </p><p>There’s something else, too. He wonders how far he can get. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep playing,” he says again. Chenle’s eyes flick to him as he withdraws and he sees a flash of lust hidden in them—spark to the oil, lit up inside Jeno. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a test here. Jeno drops his pants to the floor and retrieves the bottle of lube from his pocket, sits opposite Chenle and spreads his legs wide. Tinkle, tinkle, bell on his collar rattling as he shifts to get comfortable. Lube on his fingers, cool and wet. He keeps his eyes on Chenle—he’s rock hard, skin shining with Jeno’s spit—and tries not to think too much about how much he wants him. </p><p> </p><p>Patience is the key, but as soon as Jeno slips a finger inside—one, then two—he wants Chenle. It’s disgustingly unfair—this desire that sizzles through him, the hiss that escapes his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really bad at this,” Chenle says. “Really, really bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“At what?”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle shakes his phone. “Died again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you distracted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that too. There’s a cute little kitty that keeps bothering me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno lets out a soft mew and Chenle looks at him, not for a second but for a long moment, gaze piercing him like he’s a butterfly pinned to cardboard. His eyes roam down—across Jeno’s chest, heaving with each laboured breath he takes, down to where he’s fucking himself on his fingers, to where his other hand jerks losely at his cock. Jeno’s not entirely focused on his own body right now, most of his attention on Chenle. The way his lips part, the way his gaze goes dark. </p><p> </p><p>“A cute little pet,” Chenle murmurs. “Looking like he wants to be fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>A jolt of lust to his gut, his grip on his cock tightening. Fingers stuttering. He’s ready, he thinks. For this and for—</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, pet?” Chenle asks, and Jeno nods—not even sure what the question will be, but knowing the answer is yes. “Do you want me to breed you?”</p><p> </p><p>Definitely one hundred percent a yes. Jeno’s <em> ready </em> for it—but hearing Chenle ask him if he wants it is on another level. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno whines, keen and high, and jerks hastily at himself before Chenle tells him to stop—in <em> that </em> tone again. So pretty, so low—causing shivers to prick along Jeno’s spine. </p><p> </p><p>The effect is that Jeno listens. He lets go of his cock, withdraws his fingers with a gasp. Chenle makes a low noise and drops his phone over the side of the couch, crawls up to where Jeno is lying and covers his body with his own. His hands run up his stomach, pushing his shirt up so Chenle can press a kiss to his skin, before he kisses him on the lips, open mouth, fingers teasing at Jeno’s nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good kitty,” Chenle says, between kisses. Jeno mewls, his brain switching off, regressing into primal parts that cause him to become putty in Chenle’s hands. Little sparks of pleasure from the tease against his nipples, from where Chenle’s thigh is situated between his legs, close enough that he can get a little friction if he bucks up the right way. </p><p> </p><p>“What does my pet want?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno doesn’t have words left inside of him anymore, just desire, just desperation. He spreads his legs and hopes Chenle gets the hint—or at least something near it. </p><p> </p><p>It works. Chenle attacks his jaw, his throat, kisses across his neck and around the edge of his collar, raising a hand to ring at the bell before pulling back and looping his finger under Jeno’s collar to tell him to get up. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a leash?” Chenle asks, as they get to their feet. Jeno shakes his head. “Do you want to try, later, with one?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods and gives Chenle a smile, drops to the ground on all fours and stares up at him, expectant. Chenle’s mouth pops open into an oh, a sharp intake of breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he says. “Umm. Shit, Jeno. Holy shit. Okay. Help me here.”</p><p> </p><p>This is a completely new experience, and Jeno is sympathetic. For him there’s a degree of familiarity at least. It’s something he’s been doing in his bedroom by himself—dressing up and curling under the covers to sleep—but for Chenle it’s completely brand new. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Jeno says. His headspace is clearer than he’d assumed it to be—Chenle having a sobering effect on him—and he’s willing to be patient. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Chenle laughs. “It’s a bit overwhelming. This isn’t,” he gestures to himself, “this isn’t like me, remember. Be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno nods. He sits back on his haunches and scratches at the back of his head. “You’re fine, Chenle. Wonderful. We can stop if you want, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I just—let’s be a little slower on everything. Tell me what you want me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scritches?” Jeno asks. Chenle laughs and reaches out a hand to tentatively pat at Jeno’s head, then digs his fingers into his scalp, massaging at him like he’s—well. Like he’s a cat.</p><p> </p><p>It’s nice. Jeno purrs and leans into it, eyes falling shut. It’s a sweet kind of bliss, his brain drifting away with every repeated motion. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Chenle says. There’s still hesitation in his voice, but it’s okay. Jeno just loves that it’s him—that it’s <em> Chenle</em>. It makes his stomach flutter, his heart beat a little faster, causes a warm feeling in his chest—that someone trusts him enough to let him be like this around them. And that he trusts them too to let his guard down. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a nice thought.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle kneels in front of him, brings himself down to his level so he can use both his hands—one under Jeno’s chin, the other still tangled in his hair. “You’re such a good boy, Jeno. Such a pretty boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno preens, his smile wide, a lazy glow settling on his skin. It’s the same as cuddling up under a blanket on a snowy day or drinking hot chocolate on a frigid night. Warm in his soul, a kind of comfort he finds himself seeking constantly. All that and more—coloured by an edge of arousal. Chenle’s tucked himself back into his pants but Jeno is only wearing a tee shirt and the difference in their levels of nakedness is something he’s conscious of. It’s a feeling he can’t quite describe, but one that’s delightful all the same.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle kisses him, then, while he’s still scratching his head, the hand on his chin used to tilt him to the right angle. It’s surprisingly soft, closed lipped and gentle, though the softness slowly slides into something deeper. Chenle’s tongue in his mouth, hand roaming lower to grasp at Jeno’s cock. Jeno jerks his hips into his grip and Chenle sighs, their kisses languid and lazy. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” Chenle asks. Again Jeno, nods. His mind is filled with a comfortable haze, and he’s falling back into his previous mindset—submissive and ready, made to be lavished with the praise Chenle is so ready to give.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Chenle says. He kisses Jeno’s lips, chaste, and lets go of him. “Do you want to go to bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Jeno says. His voice is a little scratchy, but mostly it’s low, want weighing heavy on him. Just looking at Chenle makes something strange surge through him—this comfort that comes from being in his presence. A heat that isn’t arousal, something lazy in his bones. He’s safe here, he knows this. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you,” Chenle starts. He gestures vaguely with his hands towards the floor, but Jeno gets it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno on all fours, crawling along the carpet, Chenle with his hand on the top of his head, encouraging him. It feels like little steps, Jeno looking up at him for encouragement, Chenle’s smile fond whenever their eyes meet. It makes sparks explode inside of him, little blooming comforts. </p><p> </p><p>In the bedroom Chenle sits on the side of the bed and pats the mattress and Jeno climbs up, crouches beside him and rests his head on his shoulder, leaning into him and purring. </p><p> </p><p>“God,” Chenle says. “You are <em> such </em>a good boy. You know that? So good, Jeno.”</p><p> </p><p>He smooths his hair out and pulls at the hem of his shirt, tapping on him to signal to Jeno to raise his arms so he can strip him naked. Chenle pushes at him, slightly, just enough that Jeno gets the hint and lies on his back, legs open, hands curled into paws.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty boy,” Chenle says. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat, like a cry, presses his fingers into Jeno’s bicep, into his shoulder, follows with a kiss, dragging his tongue against Jeno’s skin. He doesn’t take time to worship Jeno’s body like he’s done so many times before, just crawls down him and takes his cock into his hand, makes sure Jeno is looking at him—“watch, pet”—before he takes him into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno <em> moans</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle is a born natural at sucking cock—it’s like he knows everything that Jeno loves before Jeno even realises it—and god is he good. One hand circling the base, stroking where his mouth can’t reach, soft wet noises with every bob of his head, eyelashes fluttering. He keeps his gaze trained on Jeno as he sucks at him, the hand that’s not on his cock teasing his hole—not quite entering him, but pushing, causing Jeno to buck against him. </p><p> </p><p>“Chenle,” Jeno says, voice weak. Chenle responds by just <em> taking </em> him in, as deep as he can go—not all the way, but deep enough that there’s not enough room for him to jerk Jeno off anymore. It’s hot and wet and delicious and he can feel the curl of Chenle’s tongue against him, the slightest bump of his cock against the back of his throat, hot air rushing across the head. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle pulls off with a slurping gasp, spit coating his chin, replaces his mouth with his hand again and tilts his head as he asks Jeno—“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s basically all he can manage—Chenle surely knows what he wants, but he also knows how to tease.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to be fucked?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s back on. Dark and heavy, Chenle watching him like he’s about to eat him up. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have been good,” Chenle says. He smiles, like he’s having to think about, then nods. “Sure, pet. Because you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Just the affirmation is enough to make Jeno shiver, a full body tremor, cock twitching, heat bursting across his skin. Chenle climbs off the bed and retrieves the lube from the drawer—picks up a condom then lets out a sharp breath and drops it back down. </p><p> </p><p>“You still okay for this?” he asks. Jeno nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>His jeans hit the floor along with his boxers, shirt pulled over his head—god, Jeno will never get tired of seeing him naked. He’s fucking gorgeous, soft in all the right places, smallest signs of muscle definition—and best of all, he’s all Jeno’s. Just as Jeno belongs to Chenle, Chenle belongs to him, the two of them only for each other. </p><p> </p><p>The mattress dips under his weight, and he’s back beside Jeno, kneeling over him.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you want it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Jeno’s voice cracks and he has to clear his throat, trying to organise his thoughts. He’s not sure if he can hold himself together enough to ride him, thinks it might be better if Chenle’s in control. “This is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Chenle says. “Okay, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He kneels between his legs. Snap of a bottle cap, the soft thud of it hitting the bed sheets. One hand stroking the inside of Jeno’s thigh. Slightest rattle of his collar where Jeno reaches up to hand a pillow to Chenle and then stuffs one under his neck, lifting his hips up and his head so he can look him in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Chenle mutters, and he’s so close. It spikes through Jeno and he whimpers, legs spread, so fucking ready for it. “So good. C’mon. Let’s give you a reward.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushes into him with ease, no burn, just blunt pressure, Jeno taking him easily. They’ve had a lot of practice by now—done this so many times—and still every time he enters him it causes Jeno’s brain to go blank. A white haze falling over his brain, pleasure curling inside of him, everything turned to the focus of Chenle’s cock inside of him. He bottoms out and starts to fucking him, slow and lazy, each thrust focused, dragging inside Jeno and wringing moans from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“How does my pet like that?” Chenle asks.</p><p> </p><p>“So good.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s redundant for Jeno to tell Chenle he loves his cock but he does it anyway. Chenle deserves to know how good he is for him, anyway. The response is Chenle ducking his head and laughing, then lifting Jeno’s hips to fuck into him harder. </p><p> </p><p>He’ll never get sick of this. Being filled and fucked, the pound of flesh on flesh, his body being used like this. Chenle manhandling him, moving him around so he can push deeper inside of him, leaning over to press kisses to his mouth, hips still pumping against him. It’s dirty—slick sound of his cock sliding inside Jeno’s ass, moans and gasps, Chenle encouraging him. He knows how Jeno likes it—fast—his strokes so quick he can barely register each one before the next comes. An overload of pleasure that comes with Chenle telling him not to touch himself—and Jeno obeys, despite how badly he wants not to. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a difference between this and how it’s been before—the very real anticipation of what’s about to happen. A slight difference in feeling—the heat of Chenle’s cock inside him more searing. It’s raw and intimate—no condom between them, just bare skin on skin. </p><p> </p><p>And the thought that at the end of this Jeno will be full of his cum—that’s a lot in and of itself. </p><p> </p><p>Jeno digs his nails into Chenle’s back and holds on for dear life, shaking, moans spilling from his mouth in time with every thrust. It’s so fucking good and Jeno needs <em> more </em>, greedy as ever. It’s not enough to have Chenle’s cock, to have his kisses, to have Chenle call him a good boy as he fucks him—no. He wants everything.</p><p> </p><p>“You still want it baby boy?” Chenle asks. He’s panting, gasping, his kisses sloppy, body arched over the top of Jeno’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Jeno says. “Come in me.”</p><p> </p><p>Just saying the words sets out of a chain reaction. Chenle loses his pace—loses his mind. He curses, words falling out of his mouth like a flooded river breaking through the levy. His hands scramble at Jeno’s skin, trying to pull him closer, and he’s shaking and trembling, Jeno’s name thick in his mouth. Heat bursts all over Jeno’s body and he feels molten, feels like he’s been set alight—and with it is the realisation of what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p>Chenle’s stuttering silence, the taut line of his body above him, cock buried inside Jeno. He’s <em> coming </em> inside of him. Holy fuck. Jeno moans and disobeys, he takes his cock in his hand and focuses on the feeling of Chenle inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Chenle says, batting at his hand. His voice croaks and he kisses Jeno, lazy, breath laboured. “Stop. Wait. Wanna…”</p><p> </p><p>He pulls out and wetness follows, a squelch and a gasp. Chenle’s fingers teasing at his hole, and Jeno is so hard, he’s so needy—can only take it for so long before he whines for Chenle’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry baby boy,” Chenle says. “Wish you could see how good you look full of my cum. So pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno goes to respond, but Chenle’s mouth is back on him. There’s far less finesse than there had been before, but there’s a searing edge to this one, like it’s been set alight. Chenle’s fingers painting cum and lube across Jeno’s abs, the sound of his mouth on his cock loud and sloppy. Jeno’s so close it doesn’t take long before his toes curl, before his body rocks up, trying to fold in on itself and bend into an arch simultaneously as he shoots his load into Chenle’s mouth, muscles locking up and quivering, gasping moans falling from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>When he comes back to it Chenle is watching him, sat back up on his knees. There’s red marks all over his shoulders—belatedly Jeno realises he must have been biting him—and sweat shining on his skin, and he looks glorious, all lit up in a post orgasmic haze.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want this?” he asks. He pokes his tongue out to show the remnants of his cum left inside his mouth, and it makes Jeno’s stomach stir—spent as he is. </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Jeno says. It’s with shaky movements that Chenle passes it back to him, a kiss, a slip of the tongue, the both of them completely and utterly wrecked. Jeno swallows and tries to lick the remnants from his mouth, and their kisses turn loose, more lip movements than anything structured, until Jeno feels a sleepy haze begin to overtake the aroused one, warm comfort from being skin to skin with someone he cares so much about.</p><p> </p><p>“We should clean up,” Chenle says. “Or you should. There’s cum in your ass, Jeno.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno groans. Chenle’s pressed against him, his head resting on Jeno’s chest, body folded into his side, and it’s so familiar that he doesn’t want to move. He feels safe—he feels content. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wanna,” Jeno says. Chenle taps a finger against his chest—the beat of a song he’s sure he’s heard before, playing from his bluetooth speaker while he showers and turns the bathroom into a karaoke room.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll regret it later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you have so much experience with this scenario?”</p><p> </p><p>“You complain when you don’t clean the <em> lube </em> out of your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno wishes he was coherent enough to argue. Wishes he had a few more thoughts to string together than ‘wow my boyfriend’s hot’ and ‘wow there’s cum in my ass’ and the omnipresent ‘wow Chenle is the best thing that’s ever happened to me’.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he says. “But only if you help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, because that’s totally gonna be sexy. Me washing my cum out of your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could blow me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could. Maybe that’s your reward.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno’s not sure how he managed to turn this situation into an absolute win with no effort, but he’ll take it.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, any moment with Chenle is a win. </p><p> </p><p>That’s just how he is. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whats up fellas :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>